


A Brief Reminder

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a jealous Jaime fic that's PWP (very little plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> This was difficult; smut is apparently not my thing lol but I enjoyed the process and pushing myself a little bit. The fantastic writers in this fandom motivate me immensely. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and these characters do not belong to me! I'm borrowing them from George RR Martin

Jaime knew the pressure he was causing against her skin was bordering on too much; two bruises were already forming on her hips and still he pushed into her relentlessly. Her cunt was clenching him in a steady and fast milking motion signaling her release. Brienne tried to move her left leg off the table to gain purchase on the ground but he moved his hand from her hip to grip her thigh and hold it in place.

"Wench, don't move."

He'd paid eight thousand gold dragons for the hand crafted table in the Iron Islands during a business trip two years prior and another six thousand just to have it delivered by truck. It was a magnificent piece of solid rosewood, heavy and opulent with one of a kind staining to resemble medieval Westerosi furnishing. Brienne thought him ridiculous when it was delivered, no one needed seating for twelve she'd admonished him as she helped to push the chairs in place. When he looked at the table all his mind conjured up were six blonde giants with varying eyes of sapphire or green, tumbling over each other and laughing. Back then it was too soon to share that piece of information with her. They were friends and she was skittish and stubborn, it would have been a jape for her to dismiss and ignore. Jaime blessed the hands of the crafters and the Seven that his table was as strong as promised, he planned on making at least one of the six this night. 

;:::::;

 

Brienne's skin was flushed and sweaty, he could no longer get a firm grip to hold her in place, her nonsense whimpering was heavily punctuated with full body tremors and her cunt still gripped him with its steady pull. Jaime could be intense but this was something different, every inch of his cock felt heavy and she felt full, maybe? Gods help her but it was good. Brienne bit her lip to keep from crying out, instead tucking her hands under her chest to give her even a small amount of leverage against his onslaught. He patently refused to take her this way any other night after she'd asked him the first time if it would be easier for him to not look at her. His jaw had turned into steel and he'd gotten up to turn on every light in her studio. They never spoke of it again but even when she'd tried to initiate after learning there were certain benefits from Sansa, Jaime would not. 

He pulled out and inserted one finger into her, collecting her liquid and stroking a spot he knew would send her over the edge. It was a tease because his finger was gone quickly, replaced by his cock working its way back in punishingly. Her toes were curling tightly and her body was breaking out into goosebumps. She felt the finger he'd pulled out of her gently pressing into her second entrance and she choked on air, gasping wantonly. This was new, all of it was too much and not enough. 

;::::;  
;::::;

There was no way he could hold out anymore; she was thrashing beneath him now like a violent storm hitting the shore. His name a prayer and a curse on her tongue. Her whole body trembled as she pushed back against him, his demure Brienne was living up to the title of wench. Her hand was rubbing her already swollen nub in fast circles and she was purposely grabbing his cock with her bear trap like cunt to hold him in place where she wanted him. She was wild and powerful, sure of herself and finally taking what she wanted. 

"Brienne you have to let me go." He hissed between clenched teeth.

"Gods, fuck you Lannister, count the fucking kings but do not move." His words thrown back at him caused him to laugh and hearing his sweet wench use such foul language made his cock swell and his balls release. 

A deep shuddering moan ripped through Brienne's throat while he poured every drop of his seed into her. Jaime deflated against her wet back and kissed her shoulders softly, soothing a bite mark he left behind. He'd never been so rough with her for fear of scaring her off, it had taken long enough to convince her that he was sincere and he'd always held back, losing her would be losing his heart.

;::::;  
;::::;

Brienne woke with a start, her legs were sore, her thighs ached and her lip stung where she'd pierced it during her last orgasm. The hardness of the wood floor brought her back from sleep and Jaime's arm across her belly anchored her to the present. She'd only meant to catch her breath when she sprawled out on the floor but boneless sleep had taken her. The violated table stood above providing a canopy for their makeshift bed. 

"What's the matter wench?" He drawled out from behind her, snuggled into her back.

"What was that Jaime?" 

"Fucking amazing. And it made you say fuck, my naughty wench. You never say fuck."

"Gods, be serious Jaime." Brienne covered her face, flush and warm now against the coolness of Jaime's house and the late night. "You dragged me out of the banquet without saying a word and refused to speak to me in the car. Then this."

"I needed to remind you of something wench." Jaime said, sitting up and stretching like a well tended cat. Brienne took his extended hand and they stood up together to finally make their way to his bedroom in the dark. Mercifully his master was downstairs, stairs would be murder on her sore legs. 

"Remind me of what precisely Jaime? That you're a madman with shit for common courtesy?" She whispered in the dark.

"No," Jaime said pushing her back against the wall, "I needed to remind you that that fucking giant red headed cunt shouldn't touch you. You're my wench. Now let's go to bed."

"Tormund? This is about Tormund? You are mad." Brienne nuzzled Jaime's neck and wound her arms around his waist. "He's just a friend. I watch women throw themselves at you every day and don't behave like a petulant child."

"If you'd just marry me I could wear a little band to show them I was off limits, you refuse me though."

"Fine Jaime, get a ring and ask me..." He didn't give her a chance to finish as he pulled her the remaining steps out of the hallway and into his room, throwing her on the bed before rooting around the closet.

;::::;

Jaime relished in her confusion as he opened his closet safe to get the ring he'd commissioned last year. A sapphire encrusted band that she could wear at work without drawing attention and the matching single sapphire pendant on one of his mother's gold necklaces. He knew she'd never wear an engagement ring and this was his compromise. 

The tears pooled in her eyes as he showed his bounty was enough to make his heart swell; all of his careful planning and patience were finally paying off. He'd have to thank Tormund on Monday.


End file.
